lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia Peletier
Sophia is a minor character in Last of The Walking Dead. Having only recently joined the Fireflies, Sophia and her ally Marcus are captured by the Saviors and held captive in the Paradise Outpost Biography Backstory and Early Life Sophia grew up with a caring mother and an abusive alcoholic father. After the outbreak her family escaped the city and soon joined a group camping outside the city. Infected attacked the group and some died, including Sophia’s father. The group then went their separate ways. They were no longer safe. Sophia and her mother stayed with the main group and they began trying to find safety. Eventually though a string of bad luck and a herd of Infected led to Sophia being separated from her mother and group. She got lost in the woods and was forced to hide and adapt to survive. She took naps in tree’s during the day and had to learn to stay quiet and not flinch when Infected came near. Luckily she had a book bag with her with some water and food in it as she knew nothing about distinguishing poisonous berries from edible ones or hunting.. This lasted her until she eventually found an abandoned house and could scavenge for food. Then that food usually lasted until the next house and the next. She encountered many infected but could sneak around them using her small size and when she couldn’t she would try to set up a distraction. Usually she would be forced to abandon her venture and go around. She had many close calls. It was pure luck that the town she had stumbled upon was fairly small and most of the residence lived on farms far away so there weren’t as many infected as there could be. And most were in the early stages. Eventually she lost track of time but about three weeks later she found herself holed up in a treehouse when a group of survivors found her. They had some humanity left and took her with them on their way to a safe zone. She has little idea what happened to them after they arrived. She lived in the safe zone for almost 13 years. She was wary in the beginning and ready to run at the slightest provocation. Eventually she settled enough to make friends with other children and adults. Her nightmare’s slowly came to a stop and she could rest easier. She was 12 before the repression and violence of the military watching over them began to increase. There had been to many close calls and the situation was getting worse. FEDRA was getting paranoid. The old Sophia who first arrived would have ran but after all this time she knew enough to know she wasn’t strong enough to survive out there. The first time she was lucky. She wasn’t stupid enough to think she would be so lucky again. So she began to plan. She began helping out in the farm they had within the safe zone. Learning to grow food. At 15 she joined patrol and learned to wield a gun and drive a vehicle. By 17 she was going on supply runs and learning to fight the infected. She wanted to be prepared so when there came an opportunity to run she could take it and be sure she could survive. With all the whisper’s about Firefly and the Savior’s going around she hoped it would be soon. However, the infected came first. The safe zone was breached when she was 19 and the home she had built crumbled. Sophia stayed long enough to try and help, she had made many friends, however once she knew they were becoming overwhelmed she changed tactics. She tried getting them out of there but only succeeded in getting a child and two adults out in the end. They traveled together for almost a week before going their separate ways. Sophia had been on the road for a while. Some part of her hoped to find her lost mother but the larger part knew her mother was likely dead. Along with many of her old group. She discovered the fireflies after they saved her from a group of survivors while she was traveling. She was taken in and her injuries treated. She stayed not because she believed in the mission but to return the favor. The fireflies had saved her life after all. She has been with them for a month and has no knowledge of Ellie. Cause of Death Sophia eventually meets her demise at the hands of Henry Simmons, who brutally murders her and eats her corpse. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sophia has killed: * Possibly numerous counts of infected